


Show me what I'm looking for

by emilia_kaisa



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Liv has feelings, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID, but i am, i hate that guy, no blaine, you know what i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv has no idea how this happened.<br/>She just knows that she is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what I'm looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so firstly I need to apologize because it's really bad written but I HAD TO write it, you know what I mean?  
> Secondly, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I know I know.  
> And sorry for the title... I just had no idea... (So I just found this song I used to love... Carolina Liar "Show me what I'm looking for".)

 

 

 

 

_Liv has no idea how this happened._

_She just knows that she is screwed._

 

 

 That day was a beautiful day.

Because she understood that she finally was over Major.

Liv met him in the grocery shop in the neighbourhood. She looked at him and she didn’t see the man she wanted to be with anymore.

She loved him for a while and they shared a beautiful memories but that was it.

Liv just saw a man who was an important part of her life but she wasn’t in love with him anymore.

 

 

_All she knows is that when she looks at him she has to smile._

 

 

When she entered the mourge she saw Ravi writing something in his special red notebook.

Liv always thought it was ridiculous, but he loved that stupid piece of pap...

He raised his head and gave her this happy, cheerful smile.

 

...actually, it was a cute smile.

Liv’s heart made a salto.

Great.

 

 

_Why this is happening? She’s... dead, she shouldn’t be able to have feelings._

_Because it’s dangerous. Because it’ll only bring her pain._

_But Ravi told her once that she didn’t have to be alone._

  _So yes, she is screwed._

_But she’s freaking in love and she can’t help but smiles._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Write a comment and tell me how awful it was.


End file.
